Girly
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Yoh, Hao and Ren have an argument on who's the girliest of the three. {HaoYohRen, Oneshot, and OOCness}


A glares at me, twitching a bit as I just grin back.  
"Yo, what's up?" Yoh walks in, blinking at the angry angel and calm demon by my shoulders,  
"Writing a cute fanfic about you, Hao and Ren."  
"Oh is that all?" A still glares, "What's her deal then?"  
"I don't know, it's just a one-shot." Yoh and I stare at A for a second, then shrug, "I do not own Shaman King, and I hope you enjoy this! Man you gotta love OOCness" 

_**Girly**_

"I'm sorry Ren, but you're the girliest of the three of us." Ren frowned darkly, glaring at the twins ahead of him, who were just both relaxing on a chair...which they shared.

"I do not look like a girl at all!" Ren yelled back, his one tongari spiking up in anger and he saw the twins watch the tongari grow bigger out of Ren's sheer anger.

"Well you have been uked a lot more then Hao or I." Hao smirked and whispered a convenient 'I've been seme all along' which was a lie as Ren growled at the two.

"No, if I recall Yoh, we started this relationship with YOU on the bottom, besides you've got the girlish figure!" Yoh blinked then pouted cutely,

"I do not!" Hao chuckled before Ren turned on him,

"And you! You've got the most girlish hair! I mean that hair is so long it could be braided four times and you'd still have hair left over!" Hao gasped in fake shock,

"You dare make fun of my hair?" Yoh jumped off of Hao, sensing the anger that his twin harbored for the purple-haired boy.

"Ren, you know Hao's hair is thick, that's all." Yoh commented, trying to stop the angry twin from jumping on the other. Ren huffed,

"Oh yes, how could I forget about the time when I got my hand tangled in that atrocity of his?" Hao scowled, jumping on Ren, which made trouble since Yoh was grasping him and they all tackled to the ground, rolling around.

"OW! Ren, don't bite me!"

"Well tell Hao to let go of my leg!"

"Ah, has anyone told you that you have girly legs?" Ren growled and flipped around to kick Hao in the head with his other leg,

"OW!"

"Sorry Yoh."

"Liar!" Hao grinned, chuckling but then screeched as Yoh pulled his bangs nastily,

"Ren is right about the hair you know, you spend over three hours in the bathroom to just get it right." Hao glared, head-butting his younger brother, who let go of his bang to cover his head from the pain.

"I would like to see you two condition YOUR hair!"

"Are you implying I don't clean my hair?"

"No, but you sure smell like sex." Ren stared, shocked at the word that had been produced from Hao's mouth.

"Hao!" Yoh scorned, pulling the others bang again, which earned Yoh a scorch mark on his forehead. Ren stared for a second, then realized angrily that he was on bottom. With incredible strength that seemed to come out of nowhere (Bason, Amidamaru, and SOF were actually waiting outside, too scared of their masters for the moment) and flipped so he was straddling Hao while Yoh was attached to his legs.

"NO! I WILL NEVER BE OUTSEMED!" Hao cried out, trying to do the same as Ren had done. Yoh yelled as he found himself thrown against the wall, squished against the fighting figures.

"Owowowowow! My stomach!" Yoh cried out, hoping they would stop pushing him against the wall to his protest, but sadly the ploy did not work.

"Uke!"

"Hair-freak!"

"Guys!"

"UKE!"

"HAIR-FREAK!" Yoh sobbed as he sighed from the pain of his stomach digging into the curve of the wall. Yoh took a deep breath and pushed the two off. They flew off and hit the bed as Yoh looked over them with a twitching look. The two were shocked beyond belief.

"I know someone who can help settle this argument, and whatever they say, goes, alright?" Yoh demanded and the two cuddled together against the wall, nodding to the angry Yoh. Yoh sighed, wiping his forehead (which had been burnt earlier, ooh was he going to give Hao a beating!), man those lessons from Anna worked rather well.

**Scene Change!**

"No." Yoh rolled his eyes as the two had stared at their judges. Anna, Jun, and Tamao. The three seemed kind of disappointed, about what the boys didn't know but Hao and Ren refused to be judged the way the girls wanted to judge.

"Oh come on, whoever looks more like a girl is the girliest, besides I've always wanted to cross-dress." Yoh grinned as the three girls looked at each other with odd smirks on their lips.

"Well that proves it, you are the girliest, now if you excuse us girl." Hao started to trail off but Anna grabbed the back of his hair, and he screeched at her in pain, trying to scorch her only to get burned back.

"Not so fast, you interrupted something that we were doing, so we're going through this," Hao faced the blonde to complain but found himself twitching as he met her face, "whether you like it or not." Anna had a twitchy face on, smiling in the scary homicidal 'Ima-gonna-kill-you' look. Hao only nodded, whining as Anna dragged him off with his bangs. Ren complained as Jun picked her younger brother and Yoh followed Tamao simply with a grin on his face.

**Scene Change!**

"Well girls?" The three stared determined at the three cross-dressers in front of them. All three were dressed in kimonos, Hao's was a firey red with a dragon spreading all over it and his hair tied up with a cute dark red bow. Ren's own was a dark violet with deadly black vines running around his waist, as though literally wrapped around him, he had eye shadow. Yoh had a blue kimono on which was bound tightly from the look of the large ribbon on Yoh's backside, the kimono only had floral designs, which Tamao pointed out that it suited Yoh.

"They're perfect." Jun nodded only once, before turning away. Ren stared at her, blinking in confusion.

"Yes, they're perfect Miss Anna."

"Perfect for what?" Hao glared, not liking the sound of the other girl's happy cheers. Anna turned to the three with an evil smirk,

"Perfect for the opening mascots." The three stared wide-eyed at Anna for one second then Ren and Hao glared at Yoh for getting them into this and they all screamed as they were dragged to the front of the opening hotel.

"That's it, Yoh is the girliest of us."

"Period."

"Oh come on guys!"

"NO!" They both yelled at him as a few perverts came up to stare at the cross-dressers who held up the opening sign for the hotel.

"...You do know that it didn't actually settle the argument."

"Hah, I think Ren and I shall settle the argument, and we shall settle it well enough."

"You're not going to be walking for awhile Asakura, especially after this." Yoh sighed, wondering if he could somehow sneak out of the sight of the cat-eyed Ren and all knowing Hao...Yoh took one quick glance to see all the spirits starting at him, all of them confused.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE UKE!"

**Scene Change!**

Yoh had surprised the two by taking control of BOTH of them that night, but before Yoh actually administered the pain to his two boyfriends Anna came in. She also didn't seemed surprised, must have been an after-effect of that training,

"The answer is you're ALL girly." Anna huffed then walked out of the room, leaving the three to stare with wide-eyes. Silence consumed the room,

"...I am still not the girliest though..."

"Uke."

"Hair-freak."

"BOTH OF YOU!" Yoh turned vicious and tackled both of them, indulging in happy activities, which I'm sure you don't want to hear of.

**Fin**

"..." A stare with a dark twitch while Yoh nods and smiles at me, patting at me in the back,  
"You're a good authoress."  
"Heh, you're only saying that because you totally semed Hao and Ren."  
"Meh, it's always been a dream of mine." A twitches and Yoh and I run off, screaming as she chases us around the world.


End file.
